The present invention, in general, relates to a shredder for shredding semi-solid or particulate matter entrained in a non-homogenous liquid-solid flow. The shredder disclosed herein finds an application in process industries, for example in the ore, paper, pulp, food and fiber industries for macerating particulate or solid material in an incoming liquid-solid feed.
An example of the application of the shredder disclosed herein is in marine and recreational vehicle toilets. These toilets are designed to accept waste, such as human waste and toilet paper which can be easily flushed down the toilet. But if products such as feminine hygiene and diapers are discarded in the toilet, the toilet often clogs. Repeated attempts to flush such products down the toilet may eventually be successful but it results in excessive usage of fresh water. In one embodiment of the invention disclosed herein, the shredder is located downstream of the toilet bowl discharge line of a marine or recreational vehicle toilet to prevent clogging of toilets, especially when products such as feminine hygiene products and baby diapers are discarded in the toilet bowl.
In general, there is an unsatisfied market need for shredding solid matter in an incoming liquid-solid feed without clogging the line transporting such flow.